Angel Blood
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Sam is coming off of the demon blood raging through his system and he needs a little help getting through it from the only person still talking with him, Castiel.


Sam leaned back on his bed, his head was pounding and he felt like his skin was crawling and burning. He had been through withdrawal like this before but it had never been like this before. He wanted to leave, to go out, to distract himself. He needed it, he knew he was too addicted the demon blood and if he went out he would go after more and he needed to get it out of his system or it would only get worse. The only way to get it out of his system completely was to go without it for days and to push it out of his system. He just wished it was easier, and less painful. The hallucinations were easy to deal with, but the feel of fire racing through his body and the pain that crippled him were near impossible and he just wanted it to end. He wished the process would go faster, he was useless to anyone like this. He placed his fingers on his temples, massaging to rid himself of the headache that was building.

"Is it still bad?" Sam jumped, biting down on his lip hard. His eyes eyes flashed over to the angel that sat watching him at the edge of the bed. He was getting more adjusted to Castiel just appearing out of nowhere to check on him, but it still often caught him off guard. It was like Cas knew when Sam was at his lowest. He was the only company Sam had since Dean had decided to lock him off to get him off the blood addiction. He rarely saw his brother, and even then the conversations were tensed and usually held in mostly silence, Cas had become the company he looked forward to everyday. They could talk easily to each other, and it was the distraction that Sam needed to keep the pain at bay but it was becoming harder, the pain overriding all of his attempts to ignore it. Today was especially bad. Sam told himself this was a good sign, it would get worse before it got better, and the pain was a sign he was getting it out of system. It was jut slowly driving him insane, and giving him several new wounds and marks in his sleep. He had been meaning to bring it up to Cas, to ask if he could do anything for it but he felt bad using the angel like that and he was afraid of the response in would get in kind. Cas frowned as he picked up on the stray thoughts from the hunter, he had grown very close to Sam recently in the last couple of weeks, closer than he was to Dean. He cared very much for Sam more than he wanted to admit and seeing Sam in pain caused him discomfort.

"How bad is it?...I may be able to help, depending on how much is still left in your system." Cas held his hand out tentatively and Sam nodded, letting the angel put two fingers to his temple. Sam didn't have the nerve to ask what he had on his mind and he hoped that Cas would just catch a glimpse of it. He doubted it would be that way, after all Cas was respectful and he didn't take peeks at anything without permission. Cas grimaced as Sam's pain hit him through the connection and he instantly used his grace to soothe him and to lessen the pain as much as he was able. The demon blood was nearly out of his system, it just needed an extra bit of a push. Something that could counteract it.

"I have a suggestion...it will get rid of what is left in your body and it will ease your pain completely." Sam looked at Cas and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"You could have some of my blood, you won't get addicted and it is basically harmless if not beneficial for you. Like a transplant of sorts. Its only if you want to, you have a choice, you do not have to take it. I am only offering." Sam looked slightly alarmed and Cas felt bad for even offering, blood of course would bother him after all that he has been through. Sam thought it over and thought back to Ruby and what it had been like drinking from her. It made him feel a high, like he was so powerful and attractive and that he deserved more, that he could take more, that he was the stronger of anyone who tried him. He was powerful. He wondered what it would like with Cas, an angel, it was likely to be more powerful and well...he felt something for Cas, not sure if he was ready to tell but those feelings gave him the push in the direction of saying yes. Drinking blood was a very powerful turn on and he hated but loved and enjoyed his reaction to it. Having an open wound beneath his lips, hot blood flowing past his lips was so good. Sam felt blood burn his face as he blushed, ignoring the look he was receiving from Castiel.

"It will stop the pain?" Sam whispers softly, seeing the small nod and nodding back in return. "Yes then." Cas shrugs his trenchcoat off, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled out a knife and handed it to Sam, holding out his arm to him. Sam weighed the knife in his hand before gripping Cas' arm tightly, and dragging the blade across his skin, drawing blood. Cas watched Sam's expression, ignoring the small sting of pain, blue eyes darkening at the look in Sam's eyes. Sam flicked his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched the blood well up before leaning his head down, latching onto the wound. It was a thrill, pure warmth that spread though Sam's body and he latched down harder, making a soft pleased sound. Castiel let off small moan and shifted closer to Sam, brushing his fingers softly through the hunter's hair. His heart throbbed as Sam drank, his getting louder as it slid from pain to pleasure. He cut off when Sam looked up at him, and his heart raced faster at the sight. Sam looking absolutely heart-stopping, blood smeared across his lips and chin. Sam leaned back after another swipe of his tug, wiping his face clean and Cas whined. It was a split second decision and Sam had Cas down on the bed underneath him, slamming his lips roughly against the angels. Cas let out a deep moan into the kiss, tugging to get the hunter's shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Sam growled, nipping at his bottom lip and Cas got the hint, removing the rest of their clothes.

He pulled Sam close to him, kissing him deeply. Sam still high on Cas' blood, rocked his hips against Cas', moving down to the rest on the angel's hips. Cas whined, squirming beneath him. "I will not break, you do not have to be gentle with me Sam." This earns a deep growls and a sharp nip at his bottom lip. Two fingers pressed slowly into him, curling until they brushed against the angel's prostate. Cas nearly bucked up when his vision flashed white at the press of the pads of Sam's fingers against his sweet spot. Sam repeated the action to make the angel whine and squirm beneath him, he enjoyed making the angel beg for more. It made him feel so powerful and sexy that the angel wanted him. To make the angel slowly loose control beneath him. He removed his fingers and pushed slowly into him, picking up a steady, fast pace. Castiel dug his nails into Sam's shoulders, moaning low in his throat as he moved in pace with the hunter. Shifting deeper, he hit deeper, causing the angel to arch up, crying out Sam's name as he came. The hunter came shortly after, panting heavily and pulling slowly out to rest beside Castiel who made a cat like sound in his throat, curling up against him.

"I'm so sorry Castiel...I didn't mean to- not like that." Sam's eyes widen and he freaked out, when the fog cleared his mind and he looked over Cas. Getting off the bed to get a towel and wrapping it around Cas' arm. It had stopped bleeding and had started the heal, Cas had all but forgotten about it until Sam put pressure against it and he winced. He focused on healing it, while comforting Sam, resting his head on the hunter's shoulder. "I am fine Sam. I enjoyed it very much so you do not need to worry." Nuzzles him softly. "I would not mind doing it again...without the blood. It might be better for you that way." Sam checks to make sure the wound is healed before wrapping his arms around his angel, smiling softly. He had never thought about what he would if Cas was his, now he knew. Holding him close was the best feeling in the world.

**I felt pretty good about this one, wished I had given my last one shot something like this, I don't know my muse is very weird girlie. Anyways for those following midnight serenade, the pack au. I am going to start working on the next chapter for that while working on a few more one-shots and some other au's and multi-chapter stories I have planned. **


End file.
